wolfttrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonny Ridgefield
History Sonny was born to Rollo and Dianna Ridgefield, a professional boxer and a professional dancer in Philadelphia. Rollo was a student of Kydious "Kay" Nyce and Kay always called him "sonny" which is how Sonny got his name. When Sonny was a teen, Dianna was found dead and it appeared that she was crushed to death and Rollo went missing; there was speculation that Rollo had killed her and there was perhaps some mob involvement. Soon after, Sonny was sent to live with Kay in England who had become his godfather. While there, he met Kydious "Kyd" Nyce III, who was the son of Kydious "Kai" Nyce II, a friend and rival of Rollo's. Kyd went by "kid" because that was what Kay used to call Kai. Although he was a few years younger than Kyd, they became good friends and rivals just like their fathers. When Kyd turned 18 he did some traveling for a few years, then moved back to Philly and became a professional boxer. Shortly after that, Sonny turned 18 and joined him. They were both welterweight boxers on their rise to stardom leading to title shots. The two of them lived together and although they are opposites as people, their habits change the other for the better: Kyd cleans up more and Sonny has some fun. Kyd, being a gambler at heart, would place bets with Sonny during their spars, like if Kyd lost he would have to walk his dog, Apollo, every day for a month and if he won, Sonny would have to get a tattoo. Kyd won that bet and found Dr. Wyatt Watson to give Sonny the tattoos and ended up giving him full sleeves. During these tattoo sessions, they became friends. A few years later, both Sonny and Kyd were both three fights away from a title shot: a few moments before Sonny's match with Larry Rogers, he was approached by Primo Malone and Ambrosi in his dressing room with an offer to throw the fight for money or something bad would happen. After Sonny won the fight, the two members of the Mob were waiting for him and Ambrosi shattered both of his arms. Sonny wanted revenge, but without the use of his arms, he didn't know where to start. This is when Dr. Wyatt Watson connected Sonny and 993. 993 would teach him Muay Thai in exchange for helping him get revenge against the Yakuza. A year later these four men opened Ridgefield Academy. Relationships 993 The man who would help him get his revenge on the Mob in exchange for him getting back the pieces of his arms from the Yakuza. The first step on his path to revenge was teaching him Muay Thai. Because of some delays in Sonny's plans, he also got 993 to be the coach of his school's arena fighting team, the Ruffians. Ambrosi The enforcer for the Mob and the being that shattered all of the bones in Sonny's arms. Dante Malone The leader of the Mob and the person responsible for Sonny losing the use of both of his arms. Dr. Wyatt Watson A long-time friend and the person who tattooed his arms. He also had the doctor help him open Ridgefield Academy and become one of its' teachers. Kydious Nyce III Sonny's oldest friend and training partner. They opened Ridgefield Academy together. Larry Rogers The boxer that Sonny beat that caused him to have his arms destroyed by Ambrosi of the Mob.